Harry Potter e Gina Weasley
by Kel Minylops
Summary: Fic despedaçada! Várias cenas,alguns momentos, mil beijos...
1. Chapter 1

N/A: É uma pequena fic H/G!**Para quem já leu o sexto livro**, eu diria que éuma cena da relação de poucas semanas deles... De qualquer forma, espero que gostem dessahiper-super-mini-fic...

Os risos encheram o salão comunal. Eram apenas duas pessoas, mas as vozes se completavam de forma harmoniosa que os fazia quererem rir mais e mais.

- Eu não estou... acreditando até... agora... que você tenha feito isso! – Gina disse entre as risadas.

- Você viu a cara do Rony quando descobriu? – Harry lhe perguntou a acompanhando nos risos.

- E a Mione? Tadinha, ela não tinha aonde enfiar a cara... – Gina comentou, um pouco chateada pela amiga, mas a lembrança do momento, das caras e de tudo a contagiava e nova onda de risos era arrebatada. – E ainda não acredito no que você fez!

- Ah, Gina, eles estavam precisando dessa forcinha... – Harry disse a puxando pela mão e envolvendo sua cintura com carinho. Seus olhos se encontraram e Gina pode ver um brilho malicioso nos olhos dele. – Mas também não fiz isso só por eles...

- Pelo o que mais...?

- Estávamos precisando de alguns momentos sozinhos... – Harry disse e respirou fundo, inalando o perfume adocicado dela, sem saber bem qual seria a reação da namorada.

- Você pensa em tudo mesmo... – disse, antes de passar seus braços pelo pescoço dele e beijá-lo.

Harry sentiu todos os sentidos o deixarem, como sempre acontecia quando os dois se beijavam. Qualquer toque dos lábios de Gina era de fazer enlouquecer.

- Hum... – Harry reclamou, quando ela quebrou o contato.

- Estou com fome... – Gina disse ao sentir seu estômago rodar dentro dela.

- Eu também. – Harry comentou e se aproximou para tentar beijá-la novamente, mas Gina jogou sua cabeça pra trás rapidamente, e pensou que ia cair se Harry não a estivesse segurando firmemente.

- Ei! – disse, sorrindo pela cara de bobo e irritado que Harry fizera devido ao seu gesto brusco. – É sério, meu estômago está roncando.

- Tá. – Harry disse a soltando e cruzando os braços. – O que você quer comer?

- Hum...Não sei... – disse Gina, levantando os olhos para o alto como se quisesse achar seu próprio cérebro e ver o que era, enquanto fazia um biquinho meio desajeitado.

Harry riu.

- Tá bem, Gina, deixa que eu resolvo. – ele lhe disse e depositou um selinho nos lábios dela, ainda num biquinho.

Gina o olhou de forma adorável com aquele ato carinhoso e ele a abraçou, mas logo ouviu o barulho que o estômago de Gina estava fazendo.

- Harry...

- Vamos logo, antes que você tenha um ataque e morra de fome. – Harry passou na frente dela e foi a puxando pela mão, sorrindo travesso, ciente de que ela sabia como estava seu rosto.

- Harry... – ela lhe disse novamente, mas dessa vez a voz saiu um pouco mais brava e ele segurou sua mão com mais força instintivamente. Talvez isso a impedisse de bater nele.

"Só eu sei como é o gênio de uma Weasley..."

- Harry! – Gina gritou. Harry sentiu-se paralisado, mas por pouco tempo, já que ela o virara rapidamente para si ao puxar sua mão da dele. – Não precisa apertar tanto!

Gina deu um beijinho estalado na própria mão e Harry realmente não pode se segurar. Estava difícil com aquela ruiva ali, bem a sua frente dando beijinhos apressados na mão que deveria ser seu lábio.

Segurando a mão machucada dela na sua, a retirando da frente, segurou o rosto de Gina com a outra e colou seus lábios aos dela num beijo meio desengonçado, mas que o fizeram sentir asas em seu estômago da mesma forma que sempre.

Com medo de que ela se afastasse novamente, Harry apertou a nuca dela com sua mão, a aproximando mais ainda de si. O beijo se tornava cada vez mais intenso e os dois já estavam começando a sentir falta de ar.

Soube que haviam chegado a parede quando sentiu sua mão se apertada entre ela e a cabeça de Gina.

PAFT!

Antes que pudesse abrir os olhos Harry estava caído sobre Gina...no chão branco da onde, pode ver, deveria ser a cozinha.

Gina abriu os olhos, espantada, respirando rápido como um bichinho assustado. Logo reconheceu Harry ali, em cima dela, numa posição um pouco suspeita para quem não soubesse o que tinha acontecido. Mesmo com as costas um pouco doloridas, adorou a sensação do corpo dele sobre o seu, das pernas envolvidas uma na outra.

Seu estômago roncou novamente e ela olhou em volta para constatar que haviam chegado a cozinha. O cheiro de comida inalou-a por inteiro e Gina passou a língua sobre os lábios, extasiada:

- Você realmente pensa em tudo. – disse, olhando para Harry.

Ele, sem saber muito bem o que fazer com a vontade de beijar novamente aqueles lábios que ela acabara de umedecer com a língua, percebeu que ainda tinha a mão machucada dela envolvida na sua. Sentiu-se bastante mal por tê-la deixado vermelha.

- Me desculpa. – ele disse, dando um beijinho do mesmo tipo que ela dera na mão machucada.

Gina sorriu e alguns segundos depois estavam sentados à mesa se deliciando com um banquete digno da fome de Gina que os elfos domésticos que trabalhavam ali haviam servido para eles.

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado! E espero mts reviews, também! Ah, e me desculpem se tiver ficado pequena...Éa primeira fic H/G, então...tenho que me acostumar! Também por que eu precisava publicar algo logo!

Quem gosta da Mia e do Michael, de O Diário da Princesa da Meg Cabot, estou escrevendo uma fic também...Logo, logo vou publicar o terceiro capítulo! Dêem uma olhada!

Bjinhos,

**Kel Minylops**


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Rápido – Spoilers do sexto livro.

**O Misterioso Passeio no Jardim de Hogwarts**

Harry e Gina saíram pelo buraco do retrato e em alguns segundos se beijavam de novo nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Na verdade, tudo foi rápido, já que os dois estavam muito ansiosos para fazer isso de novo enquanto caminhavam em silêncio em direção aos jardins. E então Harry, talvez ainda um pouco embriagado com o que tivera coragem de fazer ainda pouco, a puxou pelo braço quando ela ia contornar a casa de Hagrid e a beijou com carinho, mas logo que Gina envolveu seus braços em seu pescoço, o beijo se intensificou.

Quando pararam estavam ofegantes e felizes, o coração de Harry pulava dentro de si, a coisa que rugia parecia ter se acalmado e se agora fizesse algum som eram gritos de vencedor.

- Eu espero que amanhã você se lembre do que está fazendo, Harry. – Gina disse irônica para quebrar o silêncio.

- Eu não estou bêbado, Gina, por que não me lembraria? – Harry perguntou um pouco confuso. Tudo bem que toda a coragem que usara o deixara um pouco tonto, mas estava sóbrio e sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. O monstro em seu estômago rugiu de desgosto.

- Mas eu sim, e espero que você possa me lembrar amanhã... – Gina disse e deixou que sua cabeça fosse para trás num movimento leve.

Harry estremeceu ao sentir as pontas dos cabelos flamejantes dela tocarem seus dedos que envolviam sua cintura. Harry sorriu um pouco irônico também:

- Se é verdade que você não vai lembrar de nada amanhã...Hum...Poderia me aproveitar da situação...

- Calado, Potter! – Gina disse e se soltou dele antes que ele pudesse continuar. Vendo a cara de desapontado dele e de arrependido pela brincadeira que fizera, Gina o abraçou novamente – E disso eu iria lembrar. – sussurrou.

Harry estremeceu de novo. O monstro rugiu satisfeito. Como ela tinha fechado os olhos, Harry se aproximou e a beijou mais uma vez. Podia sentir o coração dela descompassado junto ao seu, podia sentir os dedos dela fazerem cócegas em sua nuca, podia senti-la segura em seus braços.

Dessa sensação ele nunca iria esquecer.

Até que Gina parou o beijo. Harry quis praguejar.

- Harry, você não quer saber do jogo?

Harry teve vontade de matar Gina por isso, mas se segurou. Talvez ela estivesse mesmo bêbada como dissera. E também tinha todo o direito, já que tinha pegado o pomo e vencido a Copa das Casas.

E como ela ia saber que ele a beijaria para não beber?

_E quem disse que ela deixaria de beber por que você ia beijá-la?_

Ah, cala a boca!

- Hum...Tudo bem, como é que foi? – Harry disse, puxando-a para a árvore mais próxima e fazendo-a se sentar encostada nela. Harry se sentou ao seu lado.

- Bem, na verdade, eu demorei bastante para achar aquele treco de ouro, - Gina disse e Harry achou-a bem parecida com os gêmeos Weasley. Parecia maior também. – eu estava mais eu acho... pensando naquela maldita detenção do Snape que fez você perder a final.

Harry sorriu com aquela última frase. Ela estivera então pensando o tempo todo nele?

- Por que está sorrindo? Achei que estivesse triste por...

Mas Harry não deixou que ela terminasse e a beijou de novo. O que aquela garota estava querendo? Uma hora o beijava, outra hora dizia que queria falar do jogo, e depois dizia coisas incrivelmente sedutoras para ele.

"Tudo bem, ela não está sóbria.

_Afinal, ela está te beijando._

E quem disse que ela não quer me beijar?

_Ela prefere falar do jogo._

Ela disse que pensou em mim o tempo todo.

_Isso não índica que ela quer te beijar._

Se ela parar o beijo de novo eu acredito em você..."

Então, Gina descolou os lábios rapidamente.

"_Ela não quer te beijar!"_

- Harry...

- O que foi?

- Se a cada vez que você me beijar desse jeito e eu parar para pegar ar você vai ficar me olhando com essa cara ao invés de me beijar de novo, eu vou ficar muito irritada.

"Ela gosta de mim... Perdedor."

N/A: Eu escrevi isso já faz um tempo, aliás, logo que eu terminei de ler o HP e o Enigma do Príncipe eu tive a idéia de contar um pouco daquele passeio nos jardins de Hogwarts. E como não ficou muito grande, resolvi colocar aqui para fazer conjunto com o outro capítulo. Espero que gostem e me avisem sobre isso!

Beijinhos

**Kel Minylops**


End file.
